I stand alone - Kyo's story
by Whispers and Rain
Summary: What would happen if Tohru had chosen Yuki over Kyo? This is just a simple dribble for my friend The Characters Death! Read and Review please! A few curse words.


_**I do not own fruits basket, or Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee! This fanfic is for my friend The Characters Death! Thankyou, my friend...you've allowed me to embrace my darker side!**_

Slamming the door behind him, Kyo sighed and grabbed a rice ball off of the counter. Tohru wouldn't be here for dinner tonight...she was off on a _date_ with that damn rat _Yuki_. Uhg! Just the thought of what he was doing to Tohru made Kyo want to toss his rice ball in the garbage! Stomping his way upstairs, Kyo tried to ignore the gnawing pain at his chest. It was done. He'd told her his feelings and she'd taken them and tossed them back into his face. Oh sure she was typical Tohru sweet about it! Always so sweet, always caring! But she chose that damn rat! Yuki!

_I shouldn't even be in this damn house anyways! Master, why are you being so cruel!_

Walking over to his computer, Kyo flicked on his favorite song. Broken By Seether, with Amy Lee. As the song played, he changed into his exorcise clothes and started stretching, letting the lyrics wash over his wounded heart.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh, _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away, _

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well, _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..._

Listening to the song, he could hear her laugh. So sweet it sounded like bells chiming. He remembered when they went to her mothers grave...how she held onto his hand just a little tighter as she spoke to her mother and introduced Kyo and Yuki to her. Back at home, he stepped out and found she was sleeping on the walkway...he could still feel her smooth skin as he ran his finger gently over her cheek...still smell her strawyberry shampoo...When he noticed her eyelashes were wet with tears, he ached to reach out and hold her. To whisper that everything would be alright...

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again _

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away _

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Stretching out, he took a deep breath. In...Out...Slow...exorcise was his only escape. Yuki had taken the one thing from him that he felt grounded him to this world. He was the neko. _No one_ loved the neko. When she would talk to him and smile at him, when she held him after she saw his true form, the vengeful spirit of the cat... he felt so safe, so warm. Holding her close, he felt all his pain evaporate into nothingness. When she held him he wasn't the neko...he was just Kyo Sohma. Just a man.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open, _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough. _

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

Today exorcise wasn't helping. No matter how many times he punched the bag,kicked the dummy or hit the air with his fist, it did not help. Just thinking about her, he was a raw bundle of nerves. His head was pounding, his body aching. Why did she have to choose that damn rat! They sat there, cuddling on the couch, walking...holding hands, like a married couple! He'd even caught them kissing in the kitchen once! It was supposed to be HIS lips kissing hers, not Yuki's!

Kyo just didn't feel like he was strong enough...Yuki was so much better at everything. Even temper, good at any sports...he was the class president for god sake! Kyo couldn't even beat him to save his own ass from the Cat's Room. Akito was going to lock him up. And you know what? Tohru didn't even care! He'd told her about it and sure she cried and held his hand, begged to talk to Akito...but she didn't go through with it. Soon as that damn rat walked through the door, she was gone! All smiles and happy, she left to go shopping. He needed a friend to confide in and was left alone for_ shopping!_! Now she's gone on a _date_! Right when he needed her most. Right when he wanted nothing more then to hold her hand, one last time...

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away,_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore..._

For Tohru and Yuki,they were in their own little world. Before this all happend, she'd smile and say good night or good morning depending. Now all he got was a distracted hello, if that. As soon as Yuki enterd the room, her angelic smile was back and she was chipy and happy! Well, fuck her. Today was _the day_...she _knew_ that. If she chose to not be here, then she'd live with the consaquences. He wouldn't be here when she got back. A ring of the door bell made Kyo freeze for a moment. Taking a moment to collect himself, he squared his shoulders and went to meet his fate.

"Hello, Kyo...are you ready, _Neko_?"

Gripping the door a little tighter, Kyo faced Akito and Hatori. They were here to take him too the Cat's Room. The place he would stay and become an old man, forced to watch life through bamboo bars. When he nodded, Akito reached out and twisted his hands behind his back. He didn't even fight. Tossed into the back of a car, Kyo just sat back and closed his eyes. Thinking of Tohru. The one he hoped would save him...the one he _loved..._

When the car stopped, he sat and waited while he was pulled roughly out and lead to the cat room. Everyone around him staired and pointed. Holding his head high, Kyo only faced foreward. Look ever foreward. Each of the zodiac looked on in pity - except Yuki who wasn't there. Who need them. Kyo was bound to be alone anyways. With a final clang, the door shut behind him...Kyo was now trapped until the day he died.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again, _

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away, T_

_here's so much left to learn and no more left to fight, _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..._

Sighing Kyo looked out the window. Tears sprang into his eyes when he saw a couple walking hand in hand. Yuki and Tohru...Yuki was tickling her and making her smile the smile Kyo wished for everyday...he was forgotten... just as he'd feared.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again, _

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away, _

_There's so much left to learn and no more left to fight, _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..._

Falling to his knees, Kyo wrapped his arms around himself and screamed. Tears fell down his cheeks and landed against his sweatshirt. This was the end. Around him the walls started to close in...Kyo's scream could be heard through out the house...

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open, _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough, _

_'Cause I'm broke when I'm lonesome,_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away... _


End file.
